


Home

by aiviloti



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/pseuds/aiviloti
Summary: This is where Luke's peaceful life is crashed by an accident and decisions are made.





	Home

Luke didn't feel old enough to do this. He was barely 20, and suddenly it seemed like he had to become a father of three children.

 

He didn't feel old enough to take care of little Jonathan who was a child. Whose blue eyes were so full of life and curiosity, whose every mischievous grin melted Luke's heart into a puddle of water. He didn't feel old enough to be the only one there for this little child who climbed into his bed shivering at midnight, telling Luke he had a nightmare. He didn't think that he, was the one who should have held him at nights like those, telling him that whatever monster was hiding under his bed, Luke was definitely scarier than them.

 

He didn't feel old enough to teach Bryce the correct way of doing things. He didn't know how to tell him that middle school was just a process of shaping who you are, and some stupid little things like whether you were popular or not didn't matter. He didn't know how to tell him it wasn't his fault if people weren't the nicest they could be all the time. And he didn't know how to comfort this rebellious preteen who acted like he didn't want to be comforted.

 

But, most of all, he didn't feel old enough to protect Ryan. At the age of 16, he was a person who already knew how to protect himself. He also knew that Luke has other things on his mind, resulting in not wanting to cause Luke any worries, but that most of all was what gave Luke his worries. He didn't feel old enough to tell the boy to take a break sometimes, and it wasn't his fault if 12 year old Bryce and 8 year old Jonathan like to cause mischief at times. After all, they were children, you couldn't really blame them.

 

He didn't feel old enough to tell Ryan things and give him advice on his life. How do you talk to girls, how you pick out what you want to do for the rest of your life, how to get into a good university and all that. 

 

Sometimes, he looked at this three boys and wondered how different they could have been. But when these thoughts appeared (which they frequently had in the past few hours) he would hear the skidding of tires and see flashlights ahead while he was stunned in place, not being able to move a single muscle.

 

...................……....................

 

Luke had a dream the night his parents died. He was sleeping soundly, not waiting for them to reach because of expecting them to be home quite late. 

 

He was walking on a snowy path, with the moonlight shining on the snow. There were several trees on both sides of the road, but obviously leafless for moment. Something didn't felt right then. The atmosphere of the whole place was too peaceful, and not a sound was to be heard. It was as if something bad was about to happen. Then a silver Mercedes appeared in sight. It was moving at a fast pace and any second later, it was going to hit Luke.

 

Before it did, he saw the insides of the car and recognised the driver and the passenger. He felt his heart lurch as the car swerved just before it hit him. Flashlights shone in his eyes and then came the screeching from the tires skidding on the icy lane. And all he could do, was gape at the situation for from the cold or from fear he didn't know, but he was frozen to the spot, unable to move at all.

 

There were ambulance sirens wailing from a distant but he couldn't see any ambulances. Then he woke up with a jolt from his dream and realised it wasn't some imaginative ambulance. It was a phone call from a number he had never seen before.

 

"He... hello?" he said hesitantly into the phone.

"Is this Mr. And Mrs. Patterson's family? Are you in any relation to them?"

"They are my parents. What happened?"

"Mr. Patterson, this is the hospital. There has been an accident and we are sorry to say that..."

 

Luke's mind went blank. He didn't have much recollection of what happened after that. He remembered waking Ryan up gently and telling him he had to go out, and would he please keep a look out for Bryce and Jonathan. Ryan, despite being somewhat puzzled having been woken up at this hour of the night saw the urgency in his older brother's face, nodded.

 

Luke then remembered a doctor looking at him with something in his eyes. Sympathy? Guilt? He didn't know. All he knew was there were two covered bodies and he was only there to identify the body. And he didn't get to say goodbye.

 

In that moment, he didn't know what to feel at all. A torrent of emotiona washed over him and there was so many things in that wave. Fear, horror, sadness, heartbreak, guilt, remorse and many many more he didn't even know he had.

 

He went blank, unable to function at all. The doctors there could only give him a grim look. "They were already dead when they arrived at the hospital. There was no hope. We're sorry."

 

Anger rose from nowhere. They weren't sorry, they weren't fucking sorry at all, how could they be, when Lucy and Frank meant nothing to them? To these people in these white coats, two more bodies meant nothing to them. 

 

But in that moment, before doing something reckless, he saw a pair of blue eyes. He saw Jonathan, young, tiny Jonathan who couldn't even the his shoelaces because everyone babied him and helped him. He saw his 13 teddy bears with him and him with his pure as always childish grin.

 

No, he wasn't in this alone anymore, he had to grow up man up, whatever you wanted to call it. Because Luke was now in charge of these 3 boys, his beloved Ryan, Bryce and Jonathan, and he vowed, no harm would come to them as long as he, Luke Patterson lived.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy I hope y'all like it it's been so long since last time.
> 
> Much love, Hellium.


End file.
